The Eighth Mage
by Sesshochan1
Summary: Pg for mild violence and language. A variation of the story from OOT. It's got some new charas and sceanrios, main characters are Link and Malon. I can't write summarys ; plz R
1. The Great Deku Tree

The Eighth Mage  
By: Alexandra Meyering (with help from Nintendo)  
  
Author's Note  
  
There are some stories that inspire you to stories of your own that sometimes you want to tell. I made this story and most of the characters up by myself and It's a first so cut me a little slack if the writing not superior. If you know me, and your reading this please don't laugh at me for ideas I had that you think are stupid. So please enjoy my very first novel that took literally months to get the idea.  
Part 1: The Spiritual Stones  
  
Chapter 1  
The Great Deku Tree  
  
Hyrule, a large, beautiful kingdom that was prosperous, peaceful, and quiet. It was world known for it's order and wise kings and queens. Weapons were usually just for show, and war was a story that was told to small children to keep them away from doing naughty things. Now and then some beast would come close to town, or there would be some silly rumor of the fairies revolting, but all in all it was just plain quiet. For Link it was living hell. He was the youngest Kokiri child from the forest and everyone seemed to avoid him. He wasn't like the other Kokiri's, simple minded and sweet, he decided that was boring. He wanted to go places and do things, forgetting the law that whoever left the Kokiri forest would die a painful death. Most the Kokiris had round, jolly faces and straight hair. Link, even though he wore a green tunic like the rest of them, didn't look anything like the others. He had a thinner, bonier face, and wiry blonde hair that stuck up in the front. He also let it grow a little longer than everyone else. But his looks and attitude weren't what alienated him from everyone else, it was the fact that he did not have a guardian fairy, and everyone else did. " I don't like him" The Kokiris would often say " He's not like the rest of us." As long as he could remember, Link had been teased and excluded from everything the Kokiris did. The only ten years of Link's life had been miserable. There was only one girl who stood beside him, and her name was Saria. She looked tired and was very wise, so wise that she knew more about Hyrule then any Kokiri, and most Hylians too! The only person in the forest who knew more about legends than her was not a person at all, He was a large tree that watched over the Kokiris, the Great Deku Tree, and with him our story begins. In the glade where the Great Deku Tree lived, a conversation was being held with him a on of his most trusted friends, a fairy called Navi. "Fly, Navi, and tell the boy without a fairy to come. Fly swiftly, the fate of Hyrule, nay, the world lays in your hands.." Boomed the tree. And with that the fairy flew on her translucent wings to each house in the forest and looked in every house for a boy without a fairy. As soon as she was about to give up hope she her a small scream from the house nestled in the hill, the one she overlooked. When she got in there was a boy in his bed, sleeping, at 12:00 PM. She looked a round for a fairy but saw no one and started poke at Link's hair screaming " Wake up time, rise and shine, lazy!!" "Whaaaaa.?"Groaned a groggy Link but as soon as he saw the fairy he sat right up. "Great I thought I'd never wake you!" Said Navi with a sigh of relief" I am Navi, I'm gonna be your guardian fairy from now on, but for now, we gotta get to the Deku Tree, he needs to see you now!" Link didn't answer. He was already concocting a plan to get back at Mido, the meanest bully in the world for teasing him night and Day, but it was abruptly interrupted by someone calling his name outside. He walked out, still immersed in his thoughts, and saw Saria standing below him and waving. "Hey! What's going on? You've finally got a fairy!" Saria yelled up "Yeah, she came just a minute ago. She says the Deku Tree wants to see me!" Answered Link "The Deku Tree!? Oh no, did you finally make a slingshot and get Mido!?" Said Saria with some concern. "Nope, He just wants to see me!" Link said proudly. "Speak of the devil, here comes Mido! You'd better hide, remember the rock?" Said Saria running off. "Do I remember the rock." Said Link to himself, rubbing his head. "Hey, you crybaby, I've come to play!" Screamed Mido in his most obnoxious tone. "Go away Mido, I have better things to do then be provoked by you. Infaaaaact. the Great Deku Tree himself wants to see me, so I'll just be on my way, thank you!" Said Link. "Not if I can get there first." And Mido shot of like a bullet. "Ohh man." Said Link, trailing slowly behind. He had never been much of a fast runner, and Mido got a head start since Link had to climb down. When he finally got there Mido was blocking the entrance with his enormous self. "Mido get out of the way Mido or, or. I'll. I'll fight you!" said Link. Mido was almost two times bigger than Link, and a million times stronger. "You wanna fight me, you little wuss?" Said Mido inching closer to Link, who seemed to be growing smaller. "Uhh.well.if you won't let me through I guess we'll have too, ha ha!" Link managed to squeak out. "Okay, then lets get it on, huh, I bet you fight like a girl!" Mido said, launching a punch at his target but Link easily dodged. Link had no power but he was smart and evasive. He could easily dodge and expected punch or kick, but Mido was tough. Link managed to knock him down but Mido got back up and fired a barrage of hits, which all found a resting place, Link's face. Link ran a little away from Mido to get over the shock of having his face bleed, but again Mido was to fast. Mido ran up and knocked Link down, He tried to punch Mido but they seemed not to affect him in the slightest. Afterwards Mido continued to smash Link with his oversized fists until he hurt all over, was bleeding in several places, and his arm felt like it was broken. "Ha, maybe that will teach you not to mess with me!" Said Mido proudly "Buh.but my fairy tuh.told me to guh.go see. the Great Deku Tree." Said Link, half alive. "Your WHAT?" Said Mido grabbing the back of Link's neck and squeezing very hard. "Aaaaahhh! Stop! My fairy, Navi."Said Link, wincing "You don't have a fairy." Said Mido stepping on Link's back "Hey, what is going on? Link, wait for me!" Said Navi as she flew up and observed the scene. "Oh my. You. are you. his fairy!?" Said Mido wide-eyed and open mouthed. "Yup, and were here to see the Deku Tree and if you'll please move aside we can get through!" Navi said, completely oblivious of the situation Link was in. "Not in Hell would this ugly little wuss get through..without a sword!" said Mido, completely sure this item were impossible to get. Just then Saria came running up the path to Link and Mido. "Mido! What have you done to Link?" She said, very worried. "I was. just helping him up! Yeah. he was hurt and I thought I'd help him up!" Said Mido, obviously lying. "You lying bastar.Oof!" Link was interrupted by a punch in the back. "Mido your awful! Come on Link, let's go." Saria said, helping Link up. After they were far away from Mido, Saria sat down on a nearby stump. " Link! Why do you let him push you around like that? You aren't totally helpless!" Saria said "Well, he's so much bigger than I am! Not to mention stronger!" Link yelled back. "What's he got that you don't?" Saria snapped, putting her hands on her hips "About 3,000 pounds of bulk and muscles the size of cannonballs!" Said Link "Hey guys, what's going on?" Said Navi, finally noticing that her new friends had left. "Thanks to you, oh observant one, I got the life beat out of me by thumpy." Said Link sitting down "It's not her fault! C'mon, go and get that sword!" Saria said "Incase you don't remember the only swords there are in Hyrule Market, which is outside the forest, which means to get one I've got to die a painful death! Sound fun to you?" said Link hotly.  
"Oh, but Link, your not a ko."Saria said "I'm not a what?" said Link "Nothing, never mind. Oh, I just happen to know where you just might find a sword!" Said Saria "You do! Great!" said Link brightly "You see that hill? If you climb up it and look around you'll see a hole. Crawl through that into this glade with tall grass and go to your left, you'll see a box with the sword in it. Oh, and be careful, there's a giant boulder, too." Said Saria. "Yes, I'll get that sword and rush to the Deku Tree! Let's go Navi!" Cried Link "You don't sound very heroic, you know." Saria said dryly "I never asked for your opinion." Said Link nastily; he hated to be pulled to reality from his far from true dreams. "Just letting you know!" Said Saria with a wave. Link trudged up the hill and looked for the mysterious hole, but saw none. He walked up to a strange place on the wall, kicked it, and it crumbled into dust. "Ha, am I the smartest or what?" Said Link, getting into the not so friendly looking hole. "And soo modest too. Hey! Wait for me!" Navi said zooming straight into the blackness. Once out of the hole, they stood in a sunny glade with pale coloured grass that went all the way up to Link's waist. Walking in grass was very difficult. Even though it was far from wet, it reminded him of what he thought it felt like to wade through a swamp. When they reached the end of the miserable walk of trips and falls the found a stump with a large treasure chest on top of it. Link walked up to the chest and attempted to lift the lid but it was extremely heavy. On the second time he got it up and peered inside. A strange glow came from inside and at the bottom of the chest lay a beautiful, shining sword. It wasn't really a sword, but to a ten year old like Link, it was a sword! "Wow! Look at it Navi! This could kill somebody.hmmmmm." Said Link, drifting into one of his fantasies. "Leave Mido alone! Your 'spose to be a hero, not a murderer!" Said Navi flying around in a circle. "Yeah, I guess your right. but if he tries to beat me up again, I'm using it! C'mon let's go back to the Deku Tree." Replied Link When they crawled out from the hole, Link collapsed. At first Navi didn't notice and flew right by, singing a happy little song. Finally she saw Link wasn't following her, turned around and spoke. "Link! What's wrong? Answer me!" She cried "I never really gave time for my body to recover from the fight.I need time to rest." Link said, unstably getting to his feet. "Why don't you go tell Saria to tell Mido I got the sword and he doesn't need to guard the entrance any more. If you desperately need me, I'll be at my house. I meet you at the entrance of the glade in ten minutes, Okay?" "Okay, see ya!" Said Navi flying towards Saria's house. When Link got home he dug out the ointment from his cluttered cabinet, put some on, and went straight to his bed. After about two minutes, he was fast asleep and halfway into a dream where he was happily pounding Mido into a bloody pulp. Suddenly, Saria and Navi came rushing into Link's house. Saria shook Link awake and got his attention. "Link, Midos being a real meanie again!" Saria said excitedly "What? Oh, no, What now?" Said Link suddenly wide awake "He said you couldn't go in until you got a shield as well!" said Saria "Crap! That Dickhead doesn't know when to give does he?" Yelled Link "Link, do you remember what I said about cursing!" Said Saria in a mother like tone "Sorry, my temper is very uncontrollable." Link said, putting his head down. "It's alright, just try not to do it again." Saria said "Now I used my money to get the Deku shield from the store." "Oh no, you didn't have to do that! I have enough money-" Said Link "Yes I had too. Link, you're going places, I'm probably going to stay here for the rest of my life. We've always been friends, and I'm going to help you as long as I live, I'm sure you'd do the same thing for me.Now go start you quest." Saria said she looked very sad. " Saria.wait, I'm not going on a quest!" Link said "Well, I've got a good feeling you will, hurry there's not much time left." Said Saria "Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" Link said, exiting his house. When Link got to the entrance Mido still stood blocking it. "Mido, this is it, you either let me through or. I'll slice you to ribbons!" Exclaimed Link "Show them to me." Said Mido plainly "Show you what?" Said Link, putting his guard up "The sword and shield." Said Mido Link proudly displayed his bright new weapon and his strong looking shield. "You may pass" Mido said, looking very upset but moving out of the way "Thanks" said Link, cautiously passing by. He decided to walk backwards so he could see everything Mido was doing. Just as soon as he turned the bend he felt a toothless jaw digging into his back. He cried out and the head, which had bit him, rammed itself against him hard, knocking him to the floor. Despite the pain he quickly drew his sword and got ready to fight. He quickly noticed it was a Deku Baba, a fierce plant type enemy with a blue head. Link had the advantage, he could move, and the Deku Baba was grown into the ground! He did a horizontal slash, cutting the creature in half. From its remains, Link discovered a Deku stick. Up ahead, Navi predicted that another Baba would be hiding in the ground, and she was right! Link again did a slash and got another Deku stick. "Geez, these monsters are simple! Gimme ten more, c'mon, bring it!" Link said flamboyantly "Link, shhh, we've reached the Great Deku Tree! He's only got a little time left." Navi said "You have returned. Thank you Navi, you have done well." The tree boomed "Now the time has come to test thy courage. The man in black armor, king of the desert has put a curse on me, a curse which I will not survive, but you can still save the kokiris, the hylians, the zoras, the gorons, and all the other races of Hyrule. Yes, it is you Link, the child of destiny, who will deliver peace to the country. Now you must rid me of the creature that will cause my demise. Please help me, prove yourself as the child of destiny." "Yes, I shall prove myself" Link said with a bow With those words the tree lowered the gate leading inside of the tree. Link swallowed his fear, closed his eyes and headed for the entrance. Once inside the cool, damp, inside Link observed a large spider web, covering a hole that led down to where the monster hid. Link recognized the sound of Deku Babas emerging and got his sword out. They came out in a circular pattern, closing Link in. Then Link got an idea: I can do I spin slash, perfect! He put his sword out and spun around in a circle. Afterwards he was a little dizzy, but at least all the Babas were dead. Link found three deku stick and ten Deku nuts, a defensive item. If thrown they would create a blinding flash, stunning most enemies. After a careful look around, Link discovered a plant growing up the wall. He held on tight and got to the top. It was a long climb, so when he got to the top he sat down to rest. "Navi, what did the Great Deku Tree mean about that 'child of destiny' stuff?" Link questioned "Well, I don't know about that, but I do know that I see a big treasure chest up there." Navi said, floating up to the floor above them. Link quickly found a ladder and climbed up. The Third floor was in the shape of a circle with spider webs blocking some spaces of a hole that was cut through the middle. When they got to the treasure chest Link quickly lifted the lid. This time the chest contained a slingshot and 30 bullets. "Yes! Now I can get enemies with a long distance attack!" Said Link Navi floated back and forth looking down from the hole in the floor at the spider web below. Link approached her and sat down. "What are you looking at?" Said Link peering down to the first floor "I'm just lookin' at the spider web down there! Look, isn't it beautiful?" Said Navi dreamily. Link leaned forward to get a whole view of the web and lost his balance. His stomach lurched as he toppled down to the ground, so far below. I am going to die thought Link as he neared the ground. He tightly shut his eyes and waited for the pain to come when he landed on something bouncy. At first it sagged, then it broke, sending Link further down into the tree. His long fall ended with a splash as he fell into a pool of cold, murky, water.  
Link rose to the top, coughing up water. He floated to the side of the dirty pool and lay stomach down on the dusty floor, shaking form both cold and shock. "N-navi! C-c'mere!" Link said rolling onto his back. "Oh my gosh, Link, you're alive?" Sounding almost a shaky Link did. "Barely. What in the world happened?" Said Link regaining his wits "You fell down through the web, sorry I didn't come quicker, I didn't want to see you dead." Navi said "Where are we?" Link said looking around "We are in a chamber, with a gross looking pool of water and a door." Navi said, stating the obvious "Let's go through the door and see what we can find." Said Link starting towards the huge stone door. Once inside, Link saw another door, but this one had iron bars blocking it. Suddenly, a Deku scrub rose from the ground and started spitting Deku nuts at Link. "These are Plant type baddies, they'll spit nuts at you, so guard with your shield!" Navi said. Link retrieved the shield from his back and deflected the three nuts back at the scrub's head. The scrub started to run away, but Link was to fast for him. Link quickly put his arms around the scrub, immobilizing it. "I'm sorry, master! Please stop and I'll tell you anything!" Yelled the creature as it flailed its legs uselessly. "Tell me how to get past here!" Link said, still holding on tightly to the scrub. "Twenty three is number one!" The scrub choked out. "What the hell does that mean?" Link said "That is all I can tell you!" The scrub said, freeing itself, and vanishing into the earth. "Well, that stocked me up on useful information." Said Link, staring at the patch of ground that the scrub sank into. "Link! Look what I found!" said Navi. She floated up to the space above the door and flapped her wings wildly. Above to door was a golden eye symbol. "Yes, and that's interesting because." Link said "It looks like the pupil can be pushed in and the lid can close! Try shooting it with your slingshot!" Navi said hastily moving out of the way. Link pulled out his slingshot and took careful aim. After about thirty seconds he released the bullet and it found its target. The lid of the eye closed and four large spiders with skulls protecting their body dropped down. "Watch out! Those are Skulltulas! These venomous spiders are a poison type enemy. If you get close they'll knock you to the ground and bite you!" Navi said Link backed up and aimed at the body of the spider with his slingshot. He let the bullet go but it ricocheted back and hit Link in the face. "Owwww. that really, really hurt!" Link squeaked, shrinking to the ground. "No, no, no silly, you've got to shoot it when it's revealing it's soft back!" Said Navi "Oh, okay." Said Link taking aim again. As soon as the first Skulltula turned, he let the bullet go and it went right into the Skulltula's heart, killing it instantly. Link did the same to every one of the spiders. As soon as the last one fell the bars on the door lifted and allowed Link to pass. In the next room there was another pool of water, but it looked deeper and dirtier.  
"C'mon, I see a really big barred door over there. Navi easily flew  
of the stinking water and to the other side and stopped suddenly.  
"There's three Deku scrubs on this side, get your shield ready!" Navi  
yelled back to Link.  
"Navi, I can't cross this." Said Link, standing stiff as a board and  
looking terrified. "Why not?" Said Navi "It.uh.doesn't. It, uh, isn't, its not healthy!" Said Link indignantly "I'll agree it's not shiny clean, but really!" Said Navi  
"Well the truth is.I.I can't swim." Link finished quickly "Its easy! Just jump in and kick your legs!" Navi said brightly "But.I'm scared, but just a little!" Link said "It's alright just try!" Navi said. "Okay, alright here I go!" Said Link He walked to the side of the pool and peered into the dark water. He walked very close and ran until his feet did not touch the murky bottom. He kicked his feet but he did not move at all. Then he gave up and started to sink. " Navi. cough.h-help mmm-" Link tried to finish but he sunk to the bottom. "Link! Link!" Navi said "Are you okay?" "Help! I'm gonna drow-" Link sank again "Take a breath and don't breathe out!" Navi yelled Link followed her directions and began to float. "Let me help you now!" Navi said She got near his head and pushed him to the shore of the pool. Link gasped and took in several large breaths.  
"Ohhh. I'm never doing that again." Link said, looking like a drowned sewer rat.  
"LINK!" Navi yelled as six Deku nuts sped towards Links head. Link grabbed his shield and guarded, sending the nuts speeding towards the scrub on the far left. The nuts hit it hard but it did not affect it in any way.  
"Hmm. This is odd." Said Link "Usually something dies when they get a traumatic head injury." Said Link. Just then Navi gasped.  
"Twenty three is number one! Get the one in the middle, then the one on the left, the right!" Navi said excitedly  
"You're a genius Navi!" Link said carrying out her plan. Sure enough, it worked. They stopped running and reluctantly said in unison: "How did you know our secret! Oh, that's so annoying. Oh well, you can pass." The bars on the door lifted and the scrubs retreated to the ground.  
"Well, here we go!" Said Link, stepping through the door into the darkness. The second that Navi and Link stepped into the dim room the door behind them closed, shutting of all light. It was pitch dark and the room had the smell of rotting flesh.  
"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Said Link, clutching his stomach and covering his nose with the inside of his elbow  
"I'm scared of the dark. helllp!" Navi yelled zooming close to Link's head.  
" Shh. I hear something!" Link said quietly  
"Oh no! It's a monster!!!" Screamed Navi  
"Geez! There's no such thing as monst-" Link was cut short because of a rumbling noise coming from the ceiling. Just then a huge scorpion like creature with one glowing eye dropped down in front of Link. Navi screamed and Link drew his sword. "Navi, what's its weakness?" Link said. He jumped back, took out his slingshot and loaded it. "That's Queen Gohma, a parasitic armored arachnid! She's a poison monster. You should shoot her eye, then go in with the sword!" Said Navi Link launched several bullets but missed. Gohma pounded forward menacingly, making a growling noise, when it's eye started to glow red. "Shoot it now!" Yelled Navi Link took careful aim and struck the eye. Gohma lay there paralyzed, spurting bubbles. Link slashed it twice and attempeted a third but the creature lashed out with its sharp, crab-like claw and grabbed Link. Link screamed as the over sized scorpion tore the stomach area of his bright green tunic and sawing into his flesh. Gohma finally threw Link violently to the ground. Link instantly got to his feet and took aim with his slingshot again. He let another bullet fly into Gohma's red, glowing eye. It was stunned again and he went in for the kill. He swung his sword crazily back and forth, hacking away the creature's eye. After he heard Gohma's last cry he stopped swinging his blade, which was now splattered with blood and pieces of eye.  
As soon as Link backed away Queen Gohma started to disintegrate. It fell to pieces, leaving only a shining crystal heart and a portal. Link walked over to the heart and touched it. The second he laid hands on it flowed into his fingers, filling him with strength. Then Link and Navi walked cautiously over to the portal and let the soft blue light envelope them, and they started to float up in the air. Link's injuries began to heal, and his tunic repaired itself. Then there was a brilliant flash of light and they were back in front of the Deku tree. "Thou has proved thy self, you truly are the child of destiny, now listen to this tale." The Deku tree said. He began the tale of how Hyrule was created, one Link had heard about a million times before, the goddesses Din, Naryu, and Farore use their powers to make law and earth and sealed their essence in the sacred relic, the Tri force. After the tree had finished a green and shining stone feel into Link's hands. "Take this to the princess and she will surely know what to do, farewell good friends, I know.you. will. defeat.the evil." These were the Great Deku tree's last words. On his way out Link came face to face with Mido again. "He's dead, isn't he? How could you let this happen? You don't deserve to live, Link! Your awful, you're and outcast, you're a reject that's what you are, now get out of here!" Said Mido, storming off. "A.a reject." Said Link quietly "C'mon Link, lets go." Navi said and they started towards the entrance to Hyrule field. They passed through the gate and onto the bridge that connected the two gates. Just then Link heard footsteps behind him and pivoted around. Saria came running through the tube like gate and stopped. "Link, you're leaving, huh?" Saria said softly "Yeah, I have to." Replied Link "I knew this day would come. You and I are different from the rest, Link, but I know you'll do okay, just try your hardest, okay and never forget me. Here's an ocarina, to remember me by." Saria handed Link a beautiful tan and green ocarina and he took it and put it in his pack "Thanks Saria." Said Link. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he turned and ran so Saria wouldn't see him cry. 


	2. Link Begins his Journey

Chapter 2  
Link Begins His Journey  
  
"It's so big!!" Said Link, shielding his eyes from the sun, there were no trees to block most the sun and Link had never seen it so bright. Hyrule field stretched on for miles. It was the end of autumn. Autumn was Link's favorite season; he loved the cool weather and changing colors of the leaves. It was slightly cold and a light breeze blew. The annual autumn festival was approaching, and Link wondered if they celebrated it outside of the forest. Link could see several different places he really wanted to visit but his attention was directed to a large structure that was poking up over the hill he was standing by. Link ran as fast as he could to the top and gasped. The building he'd been wondering about was even stranger than he had expected. There was a large wall with spikes concealing it in, but a very large area of the wall was missing. In that place a very large wooden bridge with chain leading up to the wall. Around the wall was a river and the bridge, he guessed, was to get across the river but why did they go through the trouble of building a wall? Behind the wall were about 7 stone towers that came up in spikes. "Navi, what in the world is that?" Link said utterly astounded. "That is a castle! It's like a stone fortress with a town inside, I'll bet that's where Princess Zelda is!" Navi said. "Oh, god, a princess. Blonde haired, blue eyed, and sweet as can be?" Link said with dread "Yup, she's a classic!" Navi said "I think we'll survive though." "Great, all the stories I've heard and read about princesses sound awful, I hope she at least knows two and two!" Link said with attitude "Well just have to see!" Navi said. She floated for a while then started giggling. "Just what is so funny!" Yelled Link "You're so unorthodox!" Navi said "Aren't the heroes supposed to noble and fall in love with the princesses?" Navi said "You have got to be kidding me, let's go." Link said racing off towards the castle. Clouds began to roll in and the smell of rain hung in the air. Link began to feel drops on his ears and nose. After about twenty minutes it was pouring down, beating sourly down on Link and Navi. When they had almost reached the wooden bridge the sun was beginning to set.  
"Faster, Link, faster! The gate closes at sundown, we might have to spend the night out here!" Navi said speeding forward.  
"Navi. gasp. I can't go much farther!" Link said, slowing down  
"It's closing Link hurry!" Navi said. She zoomed right across the bridge and called to Link again. Link ran slowly across the bridge just in time for it to shut.  
He sat down gasping for air when he noticed a tall shape was advancing forward to the place he was sitting. He made out the shape of a tall spear and armor around the persons body.  
"I didn't do anything bad! I just wanted to get in, please don't kill me!" Link said. He immediately stood up and put his hands above his head.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt anybody calm down and come inside so we can talk!" said the unfamiliar voice. Link walked towards the house next to him and the guard opened the door and walked inside. Link followed him inside and closed the door behind him.  
"Would you like a towel?" Said the guard handing Link one  
"Thank you, sir!" Said Link drying off as best he could  
"Your not from around here, are you?" the guard questioned  
"Nope, I'm here because my Leader has died and he told me to come see Princess Zelda." Link said, feeling much drier.  
"You can't see Princess Zelda right now, I'm afraid. We've been hearing rumors about an attack on the castle, so were on high security, we can't even let a dog in!" Said the guard. " If we knew you then maybe, but really only authorized personnel can enter, after being searched of course."  
" But I have to save my friends, the Great Deku Tree's last wish was to." Link said  
" Listen you can spend the night here but I can't let you into the castle, sorry." The guard said firmly  
"You'll let me stay here for tonight? Thank you so much!" Said Link  
"If you want to sleep now, the room's right over there." The guard pointed to a room to the left of Link.  
" Thanks, I'll do that, and thank you very, very, very much!" Link said, entering the room and shutting the door. He took off his belts and sopping wet tunic and hung it on the dresser. After that he climbed into bed and pulled the covers tightly around his body.  
"Navi, is the curse true, will I really die?" Link said sadly  
"Yes the curse I true, but you won't die. You're different from the rest." Said Navi, lying down on the soft carpet floor. "Wait, Link, are you sleeping with your hat on?" Navi said, but there was no answer, Link was already fast asleep.  
In the morning Link got up, put on his now dry tunic and belts, and came out of his room. When he got into the room where he was talking to the guard last night and called for him. He soon discovered that the guard was not there and he exited the house and took a good look around.  
There were several children his age playing and tons of shoppers and sellers with merchandise. Link suddenly discovered that he was very hungry and the foods being sold looked interesting and twice as delicious as the nuts and berries he usually ate.  
"Look at it Navi it looks really good doesn't it?" Said Link staring at the food dreamily. Link strolled over to one of the venders and asked how much a piece of bread was.  
"That's ten rupees, got it?" Said the bearded man behind the counter.  
"Ummm." said Link digging through his pockets. He found eight rupees and groaned.  
"Don't got it? Shoo, you weirdo!" He said turning to someone else.  
"Oh, okay." Said Link walking away "Navi, is there something on my face?"  
"No, you look just fine." Said Navi  
"Oh, let's go sit by the fountain." Said Link making his way there and taking a seat. He started to watch a girl chase a chicken, when the chicken leaped straight into Link's lap.  
"Oh, you want your chicken?" Said Link to the unhappy girl  
"Gimme that chicken!" she said snatching it roughly from Link "Go home, Kokiris don't belong here!" She said turning and going back to her mother.  
"Yeah well, your welcome, girl!" Navi yelled in her direction  
"Why are they so mean to me here? I did nothing to hurt them." Link said softly  
"It's because your different, and they're afraid of things they don't know about. Just keep being nice and gentle and they'll be nicer!" Said Navi. Just then Link heard some yelling from the booth owned by the bearded man. He turned around to see a pretty girl about his age with bright red hair and a white dress being screamed at.  
"Do you know what happens to girls who steal!?" Screamed the man at the girl " They go straight to jail!"  
"Please sir, I've been here since last night and I haven't eaten since two days ago and a man stole my money!" Yelled the girl  
"You get me five rupees now, or I'm brining you to the guards!" Yelled the man even louder than before. The girl began to cry as he grabbed her wrist and began to pull he towards the castle.  
"Excuse me sir!" Link yelled " Here's five rupees!" Said Link holding the money in his hands. The man threw the girl down the ground violently, grabbed the money quickly and started yelling again "You and your friend better get the hell away from here and stay away!" He said with flecks of spit flying out of his mouth.  
"No." Said Link flatly  
"What did you say to me?" Said the man, his eyes narrowing to slits  
"You heard me, no! I have the right, she has the right and I'm not going!" Link said his hands on his hips. The man took back his hand and struck Link violently across the face, knocking him to the floor.  
"You rude little whelp, you're a child, and I'm an adult, you don't tell me what your gonna do, you don't even live here!" Spat the man  
"Hey, you can't do that, it's illegal!" Yelled the girl bravely " I'm getting a guard!" Said the girl running towards the guard station. Link slowly sat up and held his throbbing face in his hands. Blood and tears stream from his face as he gave the bearded man a look of hatred. He wiped his face and looked around. Just then the guards and the girl came out of the building and restrained the bearded man.  
"It's jail for you, hitting helpless little kids for no reason at all, how could you?" Said the guard on the right  
"Let's go, c'mon." Said the one on the left  
Link got up and began to walk away when the girl he had gotten out of trouble stopped him.  
"Thank you, you saved me from jail!" She said beaming "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't!"  
"Your welcome, what happened exactly?" Inquired Link  
"I've been here since yesterday afternoon waiting for my dad to come back from delivering milk and I've been waiting out here all night and morning. They won't let me into the castle, so I just have to wait. I was really, really hungry so I took and apple. I would've paid, but some jerk stole my money. What are you doing here?" She said  
Link explained about the Deku tree and how he wanted him to show the stone to Zelda.  
"Woow, your on a really cool adventure, I wish I could go on adventures. By the way, what's your name?" She said brightening  
"My name? Oh, Link! What's yours?" He said a little nervously.  
"Link, huh? Sounds kinda familiar. My name is Malon! Where were you going?" Malon said  
"I was going to look in the castle area for a way in, wanna come along, we can look for your dad!" Link said motioning for her to follow him.  
"Really? Thanks! Ha, ha it's a mini adventure!" She said trailing behind.  
The castle area had a tree, some rocks, a gate that was heavily guarded, and an earthen wall with Ivy growing up it.  
"How are we gonna sneak in?" Said Malon, looking around for a solution.  
"Climb the tree, maybe?" Link said, eyeing it uncertainly.  
"Ooh! Let me go first, I love to climb trees!" She said running over and grabbing the trunk. She swung gracefully up to the next branch then froze.  
"There's something weird up here, I think it's a- AAAHH!" Malon was cut short by and evil skulltula leaping out at her and sending her falling to the ground. Link jumped and rushed over slashing madly at the attacking spider. When it was dead, Malon lay on the ground, still stunned.  
"Are you all right, did it bite you?" Link asked, panting.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I don't think it bit me" She said, getting to he feet "Let's not try that again!"  
"Man, try to be a little more careful, that scared me!" Link said looking at the motionless spider.  
"Oh! Can we climb that Ivy and jump down into the castle grounds?" Said Malon pointing at the plant  
"When it gets dark that's a perfect plan, why don't we rest until then?" Link said sitting down by the tree. Malon sat by the ivy and looked at the setting sun. Link suddenly felt very tired and slipped into an uneasy sleep.  
He awoke to the sound of a voice singing sweetly near by. He listened with wonder, then pulled out his ocarina and matched the tune. All of a sudden the singing stopped an Malon's voice said "Is that your ocarina, Link?" She came out from behind the wall and looked around the corner.  
"Ooh, cute ocarina, can I play it?" She said running over to Link  
"Sure, but be careful, it was a memento from my friend." Link said, handing the instrument to Malon. She played the song that the voice was singing a moment ago.  
"Were you singing that? It's lovely!" Said Link  
"Yes, its my favorite, my mother composed it." Malon said as she looked at the sky.  
"Is your mother nice to you, I wish I had a mother." Link said sadly.  
"Me too." Malon looked as if she was about to cry.  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry." Link said looking down at the ground.  
"It's all right, she died when I was little, so I barley knew her, but my memories of her were the best!" Malon said.  
"Oh! It's dark out, let's go!" Link said. Malon started up the ivy closely followed by Link. When they reached the top the looked around for a way down, but it looked like they would have to jump. Link held his breath and leaped off the edge onto the hard ground. Malon jumped down, narrowly missing Link.  
"Watch it! You almost got me!!" Said Link.  
"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time!" Said Malon.  
They started up the hill toward the castle and came to another wall with ivy, which they climbed. After they jumped over the castle fence they came to a problem. Two guards blocked their way, but they didn't see the duo. There was a moat going around the castle, leading to the area they wanted to be at. They had two choices: Jump in the river and escaped the guards, or get caught. Link decided without any debating, he immediately jumped into the freezing water, but it was only after he jumped in that he remembered he couldn't swim. It was a good thing the current took him to the corner or he would have give away his position. Malon did the same as Link, except more gracefully and experienced.  
"Ooh, that's way cold!" Malon said hugging herself.  
"I almost swam this time, and with no help from Navi!" Link said proudly.  
"Navi, whose Navi?" Said Malon.  
"You mean you haven't seen her? How could you miss- OH NO! I left her in the market!!!" Said Link, going into panic mode.  
"What is she you sister?" Said Malon trying to discover what was happening.  
"No, she's my guardian fairy! She didn't notice I was leaving. I hope I'll find her." Said Link with doubt.  
"Don't worry we'll find her, for now let's go find Zelda!" Malon said, running around the corner. The second she got a look what was there she froze. Her face turned a little red and her eyebrows went down and her fists clenched.  
"Why, hello FATHER!!" She said as she raced out of sight. After that there were some hitting noises, crunching, and a scream.  
"Malon, I-I'm sorry, I accidentally fell asleep!!" Said a new voice.  
"This is unacceptable, you're an adult! You are supposed to be responsible!" Malon's voice yelled.  
"I'll never do it again!" Said the unfamiliar voice. Link slowly crept around the corner and took in the scene. Malon was standing on a fat mans backs with her foot on his head looking extremely angry.  
"Who in the world are you!" Said the fat man, standing up and dumping Malon to the floor.  
"That's my friend, Link. He really nice and he save me from jail and a big spider!" Said Malon, getting up and brushing the dirt off her dress.  
"Friend?" Said the fat man looking at Link distastefully. Link smiled as sweetly as possible but the fat man did not seem to notice.  
"How do you know my daughter?" Said the fat man.  
"Um, we met in the market." Said Link uncomfortably.  
"Hmmm." Said the fat man turning away. "Don't mind my dad" Malon whispered to Link " He's really weird!" "The name's Talon. Nice to meetcha." Said the fat man, not sounding like he meant what he said.  
"Alright, let's go, Link!" Said Malon briskly moving forward  
"What? 'Let's go!' Where do you think you're going?" Said Talon angrily  
Malon narrowed her eye's a balled her fists. "I AM GOING TO SEE THE PRINCESS AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME!!!!!" Malon screamed at the top of her lungs and her dad bolted off screaming. Malon turned, smiled, and walked toward a door. Link stood, very surprised, his ears still ringing. "Note to self, don't get Malon angry.." He said to himself, following Malon.  
"See that hole?" Said Malon pointing to a opening in the castle wall with water coming through it "We can get in there if we push those boxes over there" She said directing Link's attention to each of the things that she described. "C'mon, help me!" Malon and Link pushed the heavy boxes until they were equal in height to the hole. Link jumped first and almost lost his grip, followed closely by Malon, but she was not so lucky. Only one of her hands made it to the edge. "Link! Help! I'm gonna fall!" She said loudly. "Don't worry I got you!" Said Link trying to pull her up. Then, the heard some voices "Over here, I heard them!" "Oh no, the guards!" Link whispered. He heaved Malon up with all his strength. They tumbled over each other and into the dark hole. They emerged into a courtyard with guards prowling the area for intruders. On began to make his way towards Link and Malon. Link grabbed Malon's wrist and ran as fast as he could to a bush. Behind it they were both hidden from the watchful eyes of the guards. Link stared at Malon a put his finger to his lips. They crept around a fountain and a gazebo but had some trouble when they reached a statue. Malon sneezed and all the guards looked in their direction. Malon began to sneeze again but she clapped a hand over her nose and mouth. The guards went back to their original positions. Link and Malon tore behind the statue, through some more bushes, and into another courtyard. A girl stood looking through a window at the end. Link and Malon stood panting and huffing as the looked around. Malon approached the girl. The girl turned and gasped. "Oh! Who in the world are you? You're filthy and wet! What are you doing here?" Said the girl looking appealed.  
"We'll you look nice too." Said Malon starring at the girl with a look  
of hatred "Me and my friend Link have come to give you and important  
message." Link stepped forward to the girl. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She was dressed in elegant clothes and wore expensive looking jewelry. "My leader has died from a curse a he told me to take this stone" He said taking out the emerald and showing it to her "To Princess Zelda, I'm guessing that's you!" Link said. Malon still looked peeved, but the girl looked sorry. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were intruders! I knew you'd come. Oh, forgive, I am, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and guardian of the Ocarina of time!" Zelda said. "Yes! We got it right! What are we supposed to do with the stone" Said Link. "Let me back up. A while ago I had a dream, it contained dark clouds and terror. Then a ray of light shone on a boy wearing green clothes holding a shining Emerald. I believe you are that boy! Hyrule, I think is being planned to be take over by the man in there!" She said pointing to the window. Link and Malon poked their heads through the window and gazed a man in black armor stood talking to the king. "I just know he's planning a hostile takeover! If you collect the three spiritual stones, then we can stop him from getting the Triforce a bringing Hyrule to ruin! I know you can do it Link!" Zelda said enthusiastically "What about me!" Said Malon "Oh, you're still here. Well, you can go home and be happy, How's that?" Zelda said rudely "Girls! Girls! Be nice! C'Mon Malon, let's go!" Link said trying to leave before they started killing each other but a tall woman blocked their path. "Oh, why hello there! We'll be going now, so bye!" Said Link running quickly away, but the woman caught him by the collar. "Hello, I am Impa, last of the Sheikah, and Zelda's care taker. I am here to teach you a song that will help you in your quest, listen carefully." She said with a very strange accent. She whistled a strange but beautiful song. Link pulled out his Ocarina and repeated it. "Very good now, come with me." She said stride through the doorway. She led them all the way to the market, and then stopped. "Go to Kakariko, then to Death Mountain, get Goron ruby, then come back." She said then went away.  
"LINK! There you are!" Said a familiar voice. Navi came zipping towards them.  
"Navi, you missed it!" Link explained what happened at the castle. "Jeez, that Zelda sounds like a snob!" Navi said. "She was the snobbiest snob in all of snobdom!" Said Malon, close to yelling. "Ooh, looks like someone's jealous!" Said Navi, almost singing. Just then another voice broke in. "Malon! You're back, time to go!" Said Talon "Go where? Said Malon sadly. "HOME!" Said Talon evilly. "No, sorry, I can't." She said plainly "What?" Said Talon, spellbound. "I am going on and adventure with Link and Navi!" Said Malon proudly "WHAT?" Said everybody all at once. "That is, if it's alright with you, Link." Malon said, slightly blushing. "Well, it's fine with me." Said Link trying to ignore the evil eye he was getting from Talon. "Don't worry we'll come home to restock on supplies and rest up, but this is a cool adventure, so, see ya!" Said Malon running off with Link and Navi trailing behind. "Malon! Wait. Oh, well, she always wanted to be an adventurer." Said Talon to himself. 


	3. Saria and Kakariko

Chapter 3  
Saria and Kakariko  
  
Link led the way toward Kakariko village as the sun was rising. Red light spilled over the field, creating long, black shadows. Malon grabbed Link's arm, stopping him. "See that circular building over there?" Said Malon pointing to a building with a stone wall around it. "That's where I live, that's Lon Lon Ranch!" She said as they both stared at it. "Speaking of home, why don't we go see Saria and tell her what's going on!" Navi said looking towards the forest. "S-saria? Who's that?" Malon said, looking surprised. "She's Link's friend from home." Navi said "She. damn." Malon said so only she could hear. "That's a good idea, she'll be excited!" Said Link, starting to make his way to the forest. Link let Malon lead, now. She looked sad and troubled; he wished he could do something. He matched Malon gait and peered over her shoulder to her face. "Something wrong?" She Link softly. ".No.just thinking." She said even softer than Link. "You're lying, what's up?" Link said, slowing down "I think you're minds on you're mom." "Um, yeah! I miss her." She said with a hint of relief, like Link had overlooked something obvious. "Look at it this way, at least you've got a family. I have nobody. All the Kokiri, except Saria, hate me! You, Saria and Navi are the only people in the world who like me! Heck, I'm never even gonna get married or grow up! So you've got it lucky!" Just as Link finished speaking they reached to forest. "You'll like Saria, she's real nice!" Said Link as he sped through the log. "I'm absolutely sure." Said Malon, trailing slowly behind. Malon looked around the forest with wonder. Her eyes followed the floating spirits. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Said Malon. "Hey, where's Saria?" Said Link. "So, you came back." Said a flat voice behind them. Link and Malon spun around to see a very unhappy Mido. "M-mido! I'm not interested in fighting you!!! Just looking for Saria!" Said Link, trying not to piss him off. "Who is this, Link?" Said Malon sweetly. "This is Mido" Said Link, trying to get away from Mido. "Hello Mido, do you know where Saria is?" Malon said as nicely as before. Link wondered why Malon was being nice to Mido. Link hated Mido, but Malon was so nice to him. Link wanted Malon to be nice to him, not Mido! "So you picked up a girlfriend, she looks good for you, just as dirty and strange!" Said Mido. "Why you! She's not my girlfriend! How could you say something bad about her, anyway? She's done nothing to hurt you and you are mean to her? She's really nice, not dirty, and she's spunky!!!" yelled Link at the top of his lungs. "Oh, sorry, forgive me, not girlfriend, BOYFRIEND!" Mido doubled over with laughter. This was just too much for Link; Mido had greatly insulted him and Malon. He jumped on Mido flailing his fists as hard as he could, trying to kill Mido. To his surprise, Mido was yelling in pain! Link stood up to see Mido cowering with a bloody face and Malon blushing slightly. Link couldn't believe it; he won a fight against Mido and made Malon proud of him. "No more! You've gotten strong!" Said Mido, tearing off in the other direction. "Thank you, Link! That was really brave!" Said Malon. "It was no problem! Let's go look in the Lost Woods for Saria!" Said Link, starting towards the top of the Kokiri Forest. The Lost Woods was perched at the top of the Kokiri Forest. It was a magical place where beautiful music could be heard playing sometimes. Strange creatures could be found playing in the few spots of sun shining through the tops of the trees. As Link approached the tunnel, he strained his ears for the haunting tune that sometimes floated from it. A familiar but strange song floated around Link's ears. "C'mon, hurry before it stops!" Said Link Grabbing Malon's hand and pulling her through the tunnel. "What stops?" Malon inquired. "Listen!" Link yelled excitedly, still pulling Malon through random tunnels "Do you hear that song? We need to follow the sound of it. Still not letting go Link led Malon left, right, forward, right, and left again. Then the music stopped and he heard a faint scream. Link slowed down, listened, then without thinking sped through the tunnel in front. They emerged into a sunny courtyard. There was a stone wall towering up before them and a gate blocked by spiked metal bars. Link slowed to a halt and looked around for a way out when he realized he was still grasping Malon's hand. He quickly let go and bent his head down, trying to hide his heating face. Then there was a piercing howl from behind him and a werewolf with enormous claws jumped down and began to snarl wildly at Malon and Link. "Go for the back, Link, the back!!" Navi yelled, thrashing herself around and turning yellow. The Hairy beast began to circle around them, packing them in tight. Then it jumped, teeth bared, straight at Malon! Link would have stopped the wolf but its lightning fast speed was too much for him. It grabbed Malon, put her under its arm, slashed Link across the chest, and jumped away cackling and drooling. Link directed his attention to the gate as the bars lowered and he could get through. Link raced at top speed around corners, blindly turning into unknown places, not knowing what would come next. He soon paid for his blindness. He found a very shallow pool of water, only about six inches deep! He tumbled forward, hitting the side of his nose and mouth against the stone floor. He tasted blood and saw the water around him turn red. He pulled his dripping wet head out, almost slipped again, but safely got to his feet. Ignoring the stinging pains in his bleeding nose a mouth, he charged forward drawing his sword. "I'm coming Malon!" Link yelled, nearing the end of the courtyard. He found and scurried up some stairs to a large rectangular field, the contained five Deku scrubs! Link didn't feel like fighting them and wasting time while Malon might be becoming a snack! He took his shield over his face and ran, batting away nuts being fired at him. Then he reached some more stairs, climbed them then stopped. He was very surprised and angry at what he saw. In a cage of vines, Saria and Malon were being held, and the werewolf was nowhere in sight. "You guys!" Link yelled happily, running toward the girl's prison. "Run, Link, it's a trap!" Saria said. Just then, the wolf jumped onto Link's back and cut his back badly. Link cried out and lashed his sword around the area were the werewolf stood. Link let himself fall to the ground so the wolf would fall off. The beast did fall off, but it immediately was back on its feet and was ready to fight. Link thrust his sword into the wolf's chest but it bounced off! "Link, it's got built in armor on all it's body, except the back!" Navi yelled. The wolf began to charge at Link, with it's large claws extended, but Link thought fast! He avoided it just as it attacked, turned on its back and jabbed wildly. He felt the sword sink into the wolf's back and heard the beast cry out in agony. It tried to swing Link and the sword off its back, but Link held tight. He moved his sword wildly around, piercing its skin many times. Suddenly the werewolf stopped and fell down. Link staggered up to his feet and moved away from the dying beast. Suddenly the werewolf burst into blue flames and disappeared! Link's strength gave way and he collapsed to the ground. He suddenly realized he had more injuries then he thought he had. He barley was able to get to his feet and slash the vines blocking the girls in. Link couldn't hold himself up any longer and he fell onto Malon and Saria. Luckily they caught him and laid him down on the soft grass. "Oh, Link! Are you alright?" Saria asked worriedly. Link tried to say something but his mouth seized up and he couldn't speak. "Something's wrong with him! He needs a Seimei potion now!" Malon said, fearing the worst. Link realized if he needed a Seimei potion, he was really in trouble. A Seimei potion was to heal injuries, but it was also the only potion that could heal dying people. Link's heart started to beat very quickly and he got very worried. He could almost feel his life ebbing away. "Don't worry, I know what to do!" Navi said, zipping down the first set of stairs "Try to stop the bleeding while I'm away!" Sari removed Link's hat and put it on his chest wound. "Will he be alright?" Malon said with shock. "I.don't know." Said Saria, even though she didn't mean what she said. Suddenly, Links vision blurred. His heart raced, he tried to yell to Saria, but he was too weak. Their voices now seemed far away. His heart stopped beating so fast and he relaxed, he started breathing slowly. No Link thought, not like this. He felt himself slipping away; he closed his eyes, to tired to cry. Then came a yell that seemed so far away that it seemed an ant was yelling into his ear. He felt someone grab his hand and clutch it gently. A warm, soothing sensation took him over. He felt his strength returning and his pain eased. He opened his eyes to see a fairy dropping pink sparkles onto his injuries, which now seemed to be healing. "This is all the healing power I have, but my friends have more, c'mon!" Said the fairy, starting to leave. Link got up with difficultly, and followed the fairy. Malon ran to his side and offered a shoulder to lean on, which he took gratefully. Saria, blushing slightly, also ran to Links side and helped Link along. He almost laughed at the way they were acting towards him. When the reached the bottom of the stairs the fairy and Navi floated to the top of the ledge and called for them climb up the ladder, and they did so. When Link reached the top he saw a deep, dark, hole in the ground. Link watched Navi and her fairy friend floated down into the hole. Malon followed, and Saria trailed behind closely. Link also jumped into the hole and immediately was plunged into darkness. He fell for a while then splashed into cold water. There was a soft blue light illuminating the area Link was in. Beautiful marble sculptures canopied the room. There was cold water all around the floor. Delicate pink fairies floated around laughing and sparkling. The water had magic properties and it glowed and shone. Link watched Saria step into the water and sit down. Link followed and sat down next to her. Malon also did the same. It began to clean and mend Link's clothing. Several fairies flew over and circled around Link, healing and energizing him. "Wow, I feel so much better!" Said Link, standing up. When he stood up he noticed he wasn't in the slightest bit wet. Saria, Malon, Link, and Navi stepped out of the Fairy's fountain and began to exit the forest meadow. Red light filled the air, as the setting sun decorated the autumn sky. A warm sunset breeze caressed their faces. "We'll, were off to Kakariko village next, right Link?" Malon said, looking over at Link. "Yup, that's where Impa told us to go!" Link said yawning. "You guys are leaving again?" Said Saria. They stopped and a worry line appeared in the middle of Saria's brow. "Then, I'll stay here and protect the forest! You can communicate with me when you play this tune!" Saria pressed the Ocarina to her lips and played the song that he had heard many times before in the forest. Link repeated the tune on his Ocarina. He was getting good at it. He already knew two songs, Zelda's lullaby and Saria's song. "Bye, Saria!!" Yelled Malon as she exited the forest with Link. "Don't worry, we'll be back!" Said Link! They emerged into a moonlit Hyrule field. The stars gave off a pale light, illuminating the field. "So, where is Kakariko village anyway?" Said Malon, gazing at the moon above. "Right over there I think!" Said Link pointing to the left. They trudged tiredly about five miles to the left and stopped when they got to a tower of stairs ascending to a village entryway. Malon and Link thumped up the stairs, half asleep, but found a rude awakening when they got to the top. "Hey, you two, you're disgusting!" said a sickly man with white skin sitting near a tree. "You too, friend." Said Link making his way to a place with a sign that read "Stock POT INN". Malon pushed the door open and they walked in. A crusty old woman sat at the counter. She leered over at them and croaked "Spending the night?". "Yeah" Answered Link "How much?" "Twelve rupees per guest" She said holding out a wrinkled hand as Malon quickly dropped twenty-four rupees into it. "Your room is right up there, enjoy your stay."She ended her speech with a hacking cough that sounded completely like someone vomiting. "Thanks for paying!" Link said. "It's all right! I got tons of Rupees!" She said nicely. They walked along the halls but stopped a room with an open door. Someone inside was crying. "Hello?" Said Malon in a pacifying voice as she pushed the door open. A girl who looked about the same age as Link and Malon sat on the bed crying. "Who-who are you?" She said standing up. "We just came in to see if you were OK." Said Malon "Is it?" "No, I have a horrible life right now. I'll never do anything but manage this inn, and I hate it. My grandmother won't ever let me leave and fulfill my dream of being an adventurer." "That sucks" Said Malon "Why don't you run away?" "Because I have no experience and I've got no traveling comrades." The girl answered. "Oh man, that IS bad. Anything we can do to help?" Said Link. "No, but thanks for trying." She said "By the way, what are your names?" "I'm Malon, This is Link, and the fairy is Navi!" Malon announced. "Great! I'm Anju, what brings you here at three in the morning, anyway?" "We came from the forest and we need to go to Death Mountain to get the second spiritual stone." Explained Link. "You're on a quest? Oh, take me with you, please! I'll be good and I'll pay for everything!!!" Anju said excitedly. "You will do no such thing!" the old woman said as she hobbled through the doorway. "OH, it's you again, I hate you! Just leave me alone!" Anju said running down the stairs, crying again. "What did you do that for!?" Link yelled. "That brat never pulls her weight around and she's got to learn to run this place, someday!" She snapped. "But, still! You didn't have to go and-" Link started "Let's go, I'm tired" Said Malon pulling Link out of the room.  
Link and Malon strolled through the dark halls towards their room. Link opened the door to a room with four bunk beds. Two Men were already in the room and were snoring loudly.  
"Well that's, just beautiful!" Said Malon eyeing a man who was drooling all over the bed. "I get the top bunk!" said Link scrambling up to the top and throwing his hat to the ground.  
"Ooh, me too!" Said Malon climbing in the other bed and plopped down and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked over at Link and began to giggle. "What?" Said Link defensively. "Your hair!" Malon said. "So what's wrong with it?" Said Link, stroking the top of his head. She giggled some more and said "It's.. kinda cute!" She said turning red. Link also grew very red and thought how glad he was that his hair was long. He turned over and closed his eyes, recollecting his adventure and what had happened over the last few days. After that he immediately fell asleep. 


End file.
